


Jealous Heart

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group goes to a house party where a certain happening involving his best friend makes Yosuke jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Heart

They’d all ended up at a house warming party in Ebihara Ai’s new house.

Well it was more of just a _**house party**_.

One person had called another, and the usual domino effect of a small get together turned into an all-out function with almost every person from Yasogami High present. The house was more than large enough with multiple bedrooms, a huge swimming pool in the back, a large front yard that was being littered with beer cans.

It was shocking that none of the cops had arrived yet given how small a town it was. But, seeing as there had been a new workload and higher focus on keeping an eye on the completely opposite side of town, they were in the clear for the evening.

The blonde barely had time to manage a wave and casual greeting before she had gone running off to practically tackle someone who was trying to climb on top of the big screen TV in the living room.

“This is _insane_.” Chie filtered in first, thoroughly amused at seeing Ai almost wailing on the poor guy now.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to a house party of this magnitude before.” Yosuke was filtering in as well, the rest of the group having to push past a few people as they headed past the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Of course, they have alcohol.” Naoto was looking at the cans of beer and huge bowl of punch almost suspiciously.

“Only one cup won’t hurt right?” Rise was already grabbing a red cup and scooping some of the juice into it before she began to insist that Yukiko and Chie have one too.

“You _do_ remember what happened at Escapade right? And you weren’t even really drunk then.” Naoto was trying to be the voice of reason, but Rise had already managed to get the raven-haired girl to take the cup and Chie was steadily doing the same.

“We’re a little older now; it probably won’t affect us _that_ much.” Chie was trying to convince herself as she took a sip just after Yukiko had.

Kanji had grabbed a can of beer and was already in the process of opening it. “C’mon we can just relax for tonight, stop worrying so much, I’m here.” He had muttered out the last part quickly just as he noticed the detective mutter an ‘I suppose’ as she had blushed.

Yu had already long since opened his own can and was entering his sparkling phase.

“Yes, don’t worry. We’re all here together.”

Yosuke sweatdropped a little. “Oh god not this again.”

About two hours in the party, the house with was filled with music, drunks, and almost-drunks. Only a few semi-sober people remained, Yosuke being one of them.

He’d been stuck listening to the druken banter of Kou as Daisuke had to hold him up, which wasn’t really working out since he was also pretty out of it. Making up some excuse that he had to go to the bathroom, Yosuke turned and started moving past some people, heading down the hall and peering outside. He had gotten separated from Yu during a random moment of a couple second years flashing a crowd. Yeah.

He would’ve enjoyed that a little more if he hadn’t been constantly worried about keeping an eye on his best friend all night. It wasn’t even for the proper reasons though. Not like being the designated homie who watched out for his bros as they got wasted. No. It was completely different, even wrong to him.

There was always an aspect that came with house parties. Although Yosuke hadn’t frequented to many aside from the few when he lived in the city, he knew what kind of shit went down at these things. And for the simple fact that pretty much all of Inaba, mostly girls but there were some guys in there too, had wanted to jump on Yu’s dick when he had lived here before, well that left Yosuke paranoid.

Pretty much everyone at the party was from school, which meant all of the girls were from school. A lot of drunk girls who wouldn’t be so scared or hold back so much when they had alcohol in them.

“Yo senpai!”

Yosuke heard a familiar voice, looking to the right to see Kanji with Naoto in tow.

“Hey, have either of you seen Yu?”

“Narukami-kun..? I think he went upstairs?”

“Upstairs?” Yosuke had responded too quickly for his own liking.

“Yeah. I think some girl was with him.” Kanji said and was about to say something else but Yosuke had already taken off back into the house.

The sudden adrenaline rush pulsing through him was one that he got during battles, but it wasn’t one that he was grateful for right now. For some reason the sensation was tainted with a sense of dread and…jealousy.

As he pushed past people standing along the stairs, he reached the top step, heading down the hall and blatantly opening doors without a care. It wasn’t like him to be like this. Any other friend that he knew was with a girl he would’ve been congratulating or even envious. It just wasn’t the same with Yu though.

Nothing was ever the same with Yu. Nothing was ever simple either.

It should’ve been simple for him to open the door when he had reached the end of the hall, standing at the last door. Every other room had been occupied, and he hadn’t checked here yet. But he just couldn’t bring himself to open the door. He stared straight ahead for what felt like ages, but really was only five minutes or so.

What was wrong with him? He was jealous and practically tearing this house apart trying to find his best friend because he was with a girl? What did that even mean anyways? That made him gay didn’t it, no it didn’t, it just made him…different.

Yosuke leaned back against the wall, banging his head on it.

He didn’t like guys, no. There was just something about Yu. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but anything the guy did had him feeling more than he should, smiling more than he normally would. Ever since he had moved back to the city, it always felt like a part of himself was missing. Sure they only had a few months or so left until they would be going to college together, but it just made Yosuke long for him too much.

Near constantly texting each other, missing his voice, it wasn’t something that you did with just a best friend. Somewhere along the way Yu had become much more to Yosuke- _much more_ than he wanted to admit to himself. But as he stared at the door across from him, he knew he had to admit it to himself.

Yosuke resigned himself to his fate. Leaning up from the wall, he decided to head back downstairs, get ahold of some more beer and just forget any thought process he had previously had.

Before he could even get half-way down the hall, he heard a door open and soon footsteps and a hand on his shoulder.

“Yosuke, is everything okay?”

Yosuke felt his eyes go wide, the hand on his shoulder made him whirl around far too quickly and he was staring face to face with Yu.

“Ah-um-what-yeah I mean yeah everything’s great…why?”

Yu had a mixed expression between confusion and uncertainty. “Are you sure…I mean Kanji just texted me saying something was wrong with you.”

“What, he did?” Yosuke rubbed at the back of his head as he looked away and tried not to get flustered. Well with how he did just run off it probably had given the impression something was wrong.

“Yeah he did.” Yu was constantly staring at him, as if to survey him, it only made Yosuke more nervous.

“It’s fine, I’m fine, I promise.” Yosuke felt his gut clench and stomach fall as he let out that lie. “So uh, you should get back to whatever it was that you were doing.”

“I would, but you’re more important.”

The words made Yosuke’s head snap up almost too quickly and he tried not to blush again.

“Seriously, I’m fine partner.”

“Let’s go back downstairs.”

Yu practically dragged the other back down into the kitchen which was nearly deserted now. Everyone was raging in the living room where the music was, upstairs in the bedrooms, but most were out by the pool.

Yosuke had gone straight for another can of beer as soon as he had been brought into the kitchen. As he tried to calm down, he took a few gulps of the almost tasteless liquid.

“So uh, how was it?”

“How was what?”

“What you were um, doing up there.”

Yu shrugged as he leaned back against the counter and looked over at him. “Didn’t get very far.”

“Who was she anyways?”

“Some second year and no it wasn’t one of the girls that was flashing everyone earlier.”

Still didn’t make Yosuke feel any better.

“How far did you get?”

Why the hell was he even asking this? Prolonging his torture? Yeah so things didn’t get _that_ far but still, he didn’t need to know this, it still was hurting him deep down. His line of thinking made him drink more of the beer, barely even realizing he had chugged pretty much the entire can.

“You really wanna know?”

“Yeah why not? I mean this is guy talk.” Yosuke played it off as he crushed the can, tossing it aside before getting another can to distract himself.

Yu was keeping an eye on the other’s every movement. “Well, she insisted I come with her to see something and she got me upstairs and then she just started kissing me. At some point she got me on the bed and we were pretty much making out, she started rubbing on me when I got the text from Kanji.”

“So you almost got to second base.” Yosuke mumbled as he was already half-way into another can of beer.

“Yeah I guess.”

There wasn’t anything said for a few minutes. Yosuke was taking his drink in large gulps and Yu hadn’t moved his gaze away at all. It was as if he was calculating everything, reading into every word and action. Of course, it hardly took anything for Yu to be able to tell almost anything about Yosuke.

With the second can being thrown aside, the alcohol was being felt on a higher level now. For a moment brown eyes were still staring just at the counter, but Yosuke slowly let his gaze shift up to meet grey eyes. Moving off of the side of counter he had been leaning on, he barely registered the effect of what his next actions might have. But after hearing what he had, he really just didn’t find a reason to care.

“How was she doing it exactly…?” Yosuke took another step closer. “With her knee or her hand?”

“Her hand.” Yu responded clearly, still staring at him and wondering just why he was walking toward him, yet inwardly already knowing why.

Another step was taken, directly in front of him now. “Just her hand?” Yosuke’s right hand began to sway at his side.

“I could feel her hips starting to press down at some point.”

“But at first it was her hand.” Yosuke repeated almost as if he was talking to himself, and after that his right hand had moved just as he let their bodies be mere inches apart. Letting his palm drift down and make contact with a very personal area on his best friend, he stared straight at him.

Yu tensed back against the counter, feeling a hand pressing over him, starting to rub slowly but gradually becoming a little rougher. His voice was suddenly lower. “So something was wrong with you.”

“Maybe.”

Yosuke was drunker than he normally would let himself be. The alcohol could be detected from how he breathed out his words, the reply taken in by Yu for an instant before Yosuke had gripped at the collar of his white shirt to drag him into a sudden kiss.

It wasn’t as if this hadn’t been taken into account by Yu. The fact that he felt a pair of lips almost demanding on his own made him inhale sharply, but he moved his hands forward, letting them stray over a pair of skinny hips as he fervently began to kiss back.

The hand that had been rubbing on him was consistent even with the amount of alcohol that had been put into Yosuke’s system. Yu was making low utterances as their mouths were practically fighting one another, lips being pushed apart for tongues to lick and taste the hints of alcohol.

Yosuke moved his hand away, feeling the hands on his hips drag him forward.

“I don’t like the thought of her or anyone else on you.” Yosuke confessed as he was blushing both from what he said and all that he had drank.

“Then you should’ve just told me.” Yu stared at him through half-lidded eyes, their breaths uneasy as they were both hard now from what just occurred.

“It’s weird; I mean it _would’ve_ been weird. It’s not weird is it?”

“I wouldn’t have kissed you back just now if I found it weird.”

And with that Yosuke found himself with a hand on his chin, being pulled in again for a much gentler kiss this time. He settled for taking care of their 'problems' when they left the party.

**The next morning.**

“I don’t want to have to get you drunk every time you have to tell me something important.”

Yosuke groaned loudly as he drew the covers back over himself, still being naked and very un-ready to get up from his slight headache.  “You can count on no alcohol being involved ever again partner.”

Yu smiled as he sat down next to him, playing with the boy’s hair. “Good. Because I can’t even buy alcohol until I’m 20.”

“Well at least we can do other stuff before then.” Yosuke gave him a cheeky grin amidst feeling crappy.

It made Yu lean down and kiss him.

_~ fin._


End file.
